How Would I Find You?
by Starry22153
Summary: Sakura age 14, an abused and depressed teen. Where in her world, she is in love and happy. But in reality everything is against her. But what happens when that guy turns up, will she win him over like in her dreams?
1. The start of my life

A young person at the age of 14 sighed as the sun touched her petite frame.

"God... Not another day..." she whispered to self as she returned from her dream land. She rubbed her eyes brushing away the sand of sleep from her eyes.

There was a loud banging from outside the door, "Sakura! Get your lazy ass down to breakfast!" Shouted a man that brought fear and sorrow in to her life since the day of white and suppose happiness. "Yes..." Sakura whimpered. "WHAT?" The man shouted. "Yes Sir!" Sakura said in a small voice. "That's better! Now hurry up bitch, and don't make me go in there!" the man boomed and walked down the stairs. Tears slid down her face at the thought of him in here, again.

She trembled as she pulled out her school uniform and set it on her bed. She slowly pulled down her sweat pants revealing welts, cuts, and bruises on her thighs and butt. But her long silky legs were untouched, she pulled on her black, gray, and while, plaid skirt, that felt to short for her. She unbutton her top were more black and blue bruises can be seen and then re-hidden with a white blouse. She pulled on white sneakers with little bells attached that jingled with her every slight movement. She clumsily tied the laces in a raggedy bow. "SAKURA!!" Boomed the angered voice. Sakura gulped as she hurried and limped down the stairs, her bright emerald eyes was glazed over with fear.


	2. My bright sunny Morning

A/N Hahaha I know it was kinda short but I don't have that much time to write.... So yeah if sometimes if the story is kinda whacked, I sorry in advance. It's just this story is how I'm feeling right now. No, my parents don't abuse me physically, just mentally sometimes. Wow, I'm telling my feelings to a total stranger. Haha I'm so smart....

Sakura whimper as she felt her swollen cheek. "Don't be late again little Sakura, cuz' it causes me more pain to hurt me then you..." said her step-father as he took his place at the maple wood table. "Now let's get going with breakfast..." He said as he opened the Monday paper. Sakura instantly poured him a cup of tea and placed it on the left hand side of him so he can easily take it.

This is usually how Sakura's 'bright sunny' morning was since the day after her mother died. Her brother bailed on her and went to study in the states. "Oh Touya come back and help me..." Sakura mentally sent her brother a message, even though she knew her brother won't hear her plies. Her long auburn bangs fell on to her pale, fair, complexion.

She silently cooked, as she felt her step-fathers eyes looking at her. She inwardly shuddered as she mindlessly pulled down her short skirt down a bit more. Her long fingers grasp on an egg and cracked it open, letting its gooey insides slosh in to the fry pan. After a couple of pain staking minutes, Sakura set breakfast on the table, and grabbed a breakfast bar and a bottle of orange juice and bolted out the door., before her dad could had said anything.

"Freedom at last...." She whispered to the sky as her softy lustful pink lips looped up in to a tiny smile. . Her green came from dull green to a bright emerald shade. The breeze slowly played with her long auburn locks.

Until a snappish, bitchy-ass, voice floated over to her, "Oh look! It's Sakura. The filthy, scum bag, whore!" Little shrills of laughter came from the group. Sakura's eye instantly dulled down. "Great..." Sakura thought, "My favorite person in the world.... Fuka..." Sakura just walked on ignoring her. "Awwww did we hurt widdle Sakkie's feelings??" Fuka said in a venom sweet voice.

"Piss off Fuka" Sakura said bitterly she so did not want to deal with this shit in the morning, her father she can't do anything about. But this bitch was a different story. "What did you say ho?" Fuka eyes gleamed with rage. "You heard me. Oh wait I meant to F off!" Sakura turned around and glared at her with an ice cold glare. A blank looked come upon Fuka's face. "Oh I'm sorry. You can't understand that. Let me say it out to you. Fuck off!" Sakura spat, she turned around and walked in to the gate in to school. "Aww widdle Sakkie mad??" Fuka said in a mocking baby voice. The annoying little shrieks of laughter came from the other girls. "Maybe we should a Sakura a thing or two about holding her tongue??" Fuka grinned evilly as she punched her hand.

"Fine, take a hit! I don't care anymore!" Sakura said as she stood right in front of Fuka. "You hate me so much. Why don't you take me out right now!" Sakura said as she dropped her book bag. Fuka looked stunned for a moment then the bell rung, "Maybe later widdle Sakkie, cuz the bell just rung..." Fuka hiding her surprise with a smirk and took off with her group of ditzy girls.

"Damn bitch wouldn't even want to land a hit..." Sakura muttered as she grabbed her bag and headed to homeroom. There she had her own dark place that no one would dare touch. Jiggling and shuffling she took her took her place. No one dared talk to her unless wanting to be shunned by Fuka and her group. Lonely she stared out at the window and looked as the red and golden leaves leave there home to fall dead on the ground.

"Good morning students! I have reasons to believe your weekends were pleasant." The teacher said and smiled brightly at her homeroom students. "Today before the announcements come on. We have a new student. Please welcome...." Before the teacher could finish the announcements came on.

Author's note: yeah that sucked... Suggestions are welcomed... Thank you for your reviews and praises, they let me sprite soar a little higher.


End file.
